Mi Perdicion
by IdaliaMoon
Summary: Por las mañanas es estudiante de Leyes, por la tarde trabaja como asistente en una empresa internacional, y por las noches…es dama de compañía.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente mía.**

 _ **Capítulo beteado por Manue0120, Betas FFAD; www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction.**_

 _ **Mi perdición**_

 **Summary**

Bella vivió en Forks toda su vida, era inteligente y hermosa; pero debido a problemas con la familia Black, ella y sus padres tuvieron que marcharse del lugar que llamaban hogar. Sus caminos tomaron rumbos diferentes y ella termina en Vancouver, sola.

Por las mañanas es estudiante de Leyes, por la tarde trabaja como asistente en una empresa internacional, y por las noches…es dama de compañía.

Todo marcha a la perfección. Es discreta y pasa desapercibida…hasta que llega Edward, el hijo de su jefe, y ella llega a sentir algo más que amistad por él y alguien que nunca imagino se entromete en su vida, complicando demasiado las cosas y buscando la manera de dañarla.

¿Qué es lo que obligó a Bella a abandonar su hogar? ¿Será ella la perdición de Edward o viceversa?


	2. Camaleon

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente mía.**

 _ **Capítulo beteado por Manue0120, Betas FFAD; www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction.**_

 _ **MI PERDICION**_

 **Capítulo 1.**

—¡Bella! —Me giro y le sonrío a Jessica que corre a lado de Angela—. ¡Espera!

—¿Qué sucede, chicas? —pregunto cuando llegan junto a mí. Acabamos de terminar una clase juntas, quizás olvidé algo.

—¿Te han dicho que eres más sigilosa que un gato? —jadea Jessica—. Nos distrajimos unos segundos y ya no estabas, ignoramos cuándo saliste.

—Debo ir a trabajar. —Me encojo de hombros—. Lamento no haberme despedido.

—¡Espera! —vociferan ambas, provocando que todos a nuestro alrededor nos miren. No puedo evitar sonrojarme, no me gusta ser el centro de atención bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Si te alcanzamos es porque queríamos invitarte a la fiesta que va a hacer Mike en su casa el viernes en la noche —explica Angela y Jessica asiente.

—Lo lamento, chicas. —me disculpo—. No puedo, debo trabajar.

—Eso ya lo sabemos, pero puedes llegar al salir.

—De verdad lo lamento, no soy una chica a la que le gusten demasiado las fiestas. —Ambas se miran y ruedan los ojos—. Además, salgo tarde, es viernes.

—Eres una aburrida —bufa Jessica.

—Sería increíble que vinieras, estamos a pocos meses de terminar la carrera —me pide Angela, pero yo me niego.

—Gracias, se los agradezco, pero me sentiría muy incómoda —insisto—. Mejor otro día salimos las tres.

—¿Cuándo? —replica Jessica. Evito rodar los ojos cuando comienza con sus reproches—. Desde que te conocemos trabajas, nunca hemos podido salir contigo.

—Necesito el dinero —me defiendo—, no puedo hacer otra cosa.

—Está bien —dice Angela resignada—. Quizás podamos quedar un fin de semana.

Asiento, me despido y corro a la parada de autobús.

Estoy estudiando el último año de la carrera de Leyes. Carlisle Cullen, un viejo amigo de la familia, convenció a mis padres para que me permitiera venir a vivir a Vancouver a estudiar y trabajar en su empresa Cullen&Denali, la cual es una empresa que tiene varias joyerías dentro de todo Estados Unidos y Canadá. Su sede central se encuentra aquí, en Vancouver.

Trabajo como recepcionista y asistente de Emmett Cullen, el hijo mayor de Carlisle. Emmett debe atender los asuntos de ventas en las distintas joyerías que posee el corporativo dentro de la ciudad, yo me encargo de los informes, análisis de cuentas y demás.

Dejo mi bolsa en mi lugar y miro a mí alrededor buscando a mi compañera y amiga, Alice Brandon. Ella trabaja para el Sr. Jasper Withlock y el Sr. Tobías Eaton. Ellos tres hacen exactamente lo mismo que Emmett y yo, pero en su caso, se encargan de supervisar cuál joyería vende más o cuál vende menos. ñor Withlockmi alrededor buscando a mi compañera y amiga, Alice Brandon. ella fue despedido por lo que ahora

Comienzo a encender mi computadora y saco discretamente una galleta de mi bolsa cuando visualizo a Alice acercarse, quien salió de la oficina del Sr. Withlock.

—Ya te vi —musito sonriendo cuando ella se sienta a mi lado—. Estabas con Withlock.

—Solo le llevé unos documentos —replica con una sonrisa.

Se murmura que Alice y Jasper tienen un romance, pero no hay nada comprobado. Yo dudo que sea cierto, aun así, me gusta molestarla con eso.

—¿Qué tal la escuela? —Ella rápidamente cambia el tema.

—Bien, pero otra vez Jessica y Angela me molestaron con el tema de las fiestas.

—Eres rara —dice.

—¡No me digas! —replico con ironía—. Nadie me ha dicho eso jamás.

—Cuando yo estaba en la universidad me fascinaba salir a fiestas. —Ríe—. Y mírate a ti, odias que te inviten a una.

—¿Qué tiene de malo querer una vida tranquila? —Suspiro y ella me lanza una mirada extraña. Decido dar por terminada la plática—. Olvida lo que dije, voy a ver a Emmett.

—Eres muy bonita —dice tomándome del brazo—, y eres buena; tienes derecho a una vida alegre, a divertirte.

—Voy a trabajar. —Me deshago de su agarre y camino hacia la oficina de Emmett. Toco la puerta—. ¿Puedo pasar? —le pregunto y él asiente mirando unos documentos. Deben ser importantes porque no hay miradas risueñas en su cara—. ¿Quieres que te traiga los documentos de ventas?

—No, más tarde. —Levanta la mirada y me observa—. ¿Qué tienes?

—Nada. —Sonrío sonrojándome, realmente odio llamar la atención—. Hambre, quizás.

—Sí, ya vi la migaja de galleta en la comisura de tu boca —declara y nuevamente me sonrojo. Saco la lengua capturándolas al instante—. Así está mejor.

—Si el señor Denali me ve, no quiero ni imaginar el sermón que me daría.

—En cambio, mi padre te diría que te fueras a comer, él te adora como una hija. —Ruedo los ojos divertida—. Por mi parte, no puedo irme hasta que no termine de revisar esto.

—Yo te voy a regañar porque estás platicando conmigo en lugar de revisar tus documentos. —Se rio—. Además, sabes que tu padre los adora.

—Me encantaría hablar del _papanatas_ de mi hermano, sin embargo, debo terminar de leer esto. —Vuelvo a sonrojarme, lo estoy entreteniendo.

—Lo siento, hablé de más. —Me doy la vuelta y salgo deprisa.

Trabajo arduamente todo el día escabulléndome de Emmett, pues sé que me reñirá por decir "lo siento". Afortunadamente la señorita Irina Denali viene a buscarlo durante la hora de salida y solo atina a firmar los documentos correspondientes y musita un " _mañana hablamos, señorita Swan"._

Respiro aliviada bajo la risa de Alice y tomo mis cosas para irme.

—¿Vamos a tomar algo? —invita Alice. Jasper, quien nos escucha mientras firma sus documentos junto al Sr. Eaton, sonríe pues conoce mi respuesta. Es la de todos los días.

—Espera, Alice, sé lo que te contestará. —Interrumpe Jasper y continúa imitando mi voz—. _No puedo. Tengo tarea. Estoy cansada. Tengo hambre. Deseo llegar a mi casa._

En ese momento el Sr. Eaton ríe a carcajadas mientras yo me sonrojo molesta, tomo mi bolso y salgo de ahí.

Suspiro mientras miro el reloj, voy con buen tiempo a mi segundo trabajo. Hay ocasiones en que me gustaría ser quien todos creen ver en mí: una chica sencilla y aburrida que solo se dedica a estudiar y trabajar, para luego encerrarse con sus once mil gatos en su casa.

Lo cierto es que no es así, tengo la necesidad de trabajar y esforzarme más que los demás, aunque tampoco la paso tan mal. Por ahí dicen que " _a todo te acostumbras, menos a no comer"_ , y estoy de acuerdo.

Llego a _Lunar Eclipse_ con tiempo suficiente.Este lugar se compone de dos negocios a la vez, uno es una cafetería y en la parte de arriba un sitio de damas de compañía. Aquí suelen llegar los hombres de negocios con necesidad de una acompañante a alguna fiesta o reunión, o aquellos curiosos, solteros, casados o necesitados de la atención de una mujer, ha habido aquellos que solo vienen con la necesidad de que alguien los escuche, unos pocos sí, pero llega a suceder.

 _Madame_ Vicky cuenta que puso la cafetería para comodidad de los clientes, que nadie los viera entrar a un lugar que podría malinterpretarse su actividad o que dañara su reputación. Así que en el segundo piso, junto a la entrada de los sanitarios, se encuentra una pequeña puerta que los lleva a la habitación de damas de compañía.

Este sitio a su vez se divide en tres partes. La primera es sala común y recepción. La segunda es una pequeña zona de habitaciones con baños cada uno, para atender a los clientes. Y la tercera parte es una pequeña área de habitaciones con sus baños individuales, cocina y sala de estar.

Cuando salimos del local, el hombre al que acompañamos tiene la obligación de regresarnos sanas y salvas, solemos acompañarlos a reuniones o fiestas de empresas, hace tiempo tuve la oportunidad de conocer un viñedo. Siempre estamos bajo la seguridad de un guardaespaldas y la atenta mirada de _Madame_ Vicky _._

Cuando llegué a la ciudad, mis ingresos no eran suficientes, así que me vi en la obligación de conseguir que aumentaran discretamente. Con el tiempo me fui acostumbrando, hasta he hecho amigos como Rosalie, Kate y Sam. Además, me gusta que aquí puedo dejar de ser una niña boba y sosa que no habla y de todo se sonroja.

Sonrío al saludar a _Madame_ Vicky. Ella me informa que hoy no hay demasiado público interesado, por lo que asiento.

Me dirijo hacia mi habitación donde me doy un pequeño baño y me pongo un vestido rojo de satín sin mangas con una falda circular arriba de la rodilla. Mi cabello lo recojo en una coleta suelta de lado.

Tocan a mi puerta y entra Sam, mi guardaespaldas, y me comenta que _Madame_ Vicky me está buscando. Sonrío y asiento mientras que me coloco perfumo. Sé lo que eso significa, hay algún cliente interesado en mis servicios.

Así comienza una nueva noche de trabajo.


	3. Mal Dia

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente mía.**

 _ **Capítulo beteado por Manue0120, Betas FFAD; www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction.**_

 _ **MI PERDICION**_

 **Capítulo 2.**

No dejo de mirar la pantallita del elevador, voy muy tarde al trabajo. Todos los empleados que están conmigo mantienen una distancia segura y me miran, tanto ellos como yo, esperando el momento en que las puertas se abran para salir corriendo a mi puesto.

Mi día va mal. Más temprano no llegué a una clase porque me quedé atascada en el tráfico, ahora voy tarde al trabajo debido a que me quedé hablando con un profesor que me puso una mala nota por error. Y por si mi día no pudiera empeorar, salgo corriendo del elevador y choco con, específicamente, los dueños de la empresa, Carlisle y Eleazar.

—Señorita Swan. —Miro abochornada el gesto de Eleazar Denali, mi jefe y mi peor pesadilla. Habla con una tranquilidad y carisma que sé perfectamente que no hay en él—. Llega usted tarde.

—Lo lamento mucho. —Agacho la mirada. No doy excusas, estoy segura de que con él no me servirán de nada.

—Vamos, Eleazar. —Sonríe Carlisle, quien me mira con ternura—. Debe existir una razón importante para este retraso de unos cuantos minutos.

Bueno, si él le llama _unos cuantos minutos_ a poco menos de media hora. Reparo en el chico que permanece a su lado y mira el reloj de su muñeca enarcando una ceja. Es alto, casi tan fornido como Emmett, su cabello es castaño oscuro.

—¿A un retraso de más de una hora le llamas "unos cuantos minutos"? —¡No fue más de una hora! Regreso la mirada al sr. Eleazar y Carlisle, quiero discutir, explicar que está exagerando. Él regresa la mirada hacia mí—. Espero que la señorita Swan esté consciente de que tendrá una penalización por el retraso.

Estoy muy molesta, ni siquiera miro a Carlisle. En primera, porque no puede ayudarme, nunca ha pasado por encima de la autoridad del sr. Eleazar, por lo tanto no anulará el castigo; y segundo, porque podría buscarme más problemas con mi jefe. Lo que Carlisle no sabe, es que aunque la empresa reglamenta que las penalizaciones son con tiempo, es decir, recuperando el tiempo de retraso, mi jefe las cobra quitándonos dinero del sueldo.

—Me parece que… —Comienza a hablar el joven, pero es interrumpido por Carlisle.

—Bella. —Miro a Carlisle, quien ahora me mira con tristeza—. Te quiero presentar a mi hijo, Edward, a partir de hoy será tu jefe y trabajará contigo y con Emmett.

—Mucho gusto, señorita. —Asiento en silencio. Me despido de mis jefes y camino hacia mi lugar de trabajo.

Estoy furiosa, debo mandarle intacto mi sueldo a mi padre y ahora seguro que me cobrarán la mitad del día o quizás completo. Tendré que poner del sueldo de mi _otro_ trabajo, aunque también debo pagar el alquiler y comprar libros de la universidad.

Alice se encuentra de pie en la puerta del área cuando llego, no la saludo y camino directo hacia mi lugar.

—Vinieron buscándote Carlisle y el señor Eleazar —me informa y yo asiento en silencio. Por el rabillo del ojo observo cómo se tensa, levanto la mirada y ahí está de nuevo el señor Eleazar, quien me mira fijamente.

—Vine a informarle dos cosas, la primera es que su sanción aumentará dado que usted ha confundido esta oficina con una plaza de toros, compórtese como lo que se supone que es, una señorita. La segunda es que dentro de un rato vendrá el señor Cullen Junior y, a partir de hoy, su firma deberá estar registrada en los documentos de ventas, ¿quedó claro?

No espera a que yo le responda, se da la vuelta y se va.

—¿Te sancionaron? —pregunta Alice y yo asiento.

—Quizás me sancione con el día completo, por lo que acabas de escuchar. —Sacudo la cabeza—. Le dijo a Carlisle que me retrasé por más de una hora.

—No sé qué miedo tienes, Carlisle conoce la hora de entrada de todos sus empleados; además, a ti te adora.

—Buenas noches —saluda Emmett con ironía.

—No estoy de humor, Emmett —mascullo conteniendo el tono de mi voz, enciendo mi computadora y saco los papeles de la oficina—. Hoy he tenido mal día.

—Yo, en cambio, estoy de un excelente humor. —Sonríe tanto que sus ojos brillan—. La oveja descarriada regresó al redil.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —pregunta Jasper—. Oh, hola, Bella. Bonita hora de llegar, supe que llegaste corriendo como _oveja descarriada._

¡No puede ser! Con lo que odio ser el centro de atención y ahora todo mundo anda hablando de mí.

—Quiero decir que mi hermano regresó, por fin, y ahora será uno más del club. —Sonríe y me llena de ternura—. Ahora, vamos con Bella. ¿Por qué Jasper dice que llegaste como oveja descarriada?

—Chocó con los jefes —confiesa Alice y ambos chicos me miran atónitos. Me tapo la cara con las manos, me imagino que estoy más roja que un tomate, de la furia que siento y de que me miren fijamente.

Me levanto, tomo mi bolsa y corro al baño. Mi jefe me regañará, pero por un instante poco me importa. Me miro al espejo, deseo gritar y mandar a todos a la _conchinchina_ , pero no puedo, debo continuar con la máscara de niña buena. Cómo quisiera tener un cuchillo de carnicero y enterrárselo al señorito ese de Eleazar Denali. Ahí se iba a enterar quien es Isabella Marie Swan.

Me rio y niego con la cabeza, no, no puedo hacer nada. Si no le hice nada a Jacob Black y después a mi padre, menos lo podría hacer con el _jefazo_.

 _Lástima que mi padre me tiene atada de pies y manos,_ pienso con tristeza.

Salgo del baño y de nuevo colisiono con alguien, esta vez con Edward y con una mujer rubia. Le sonrío a la señora y con discreción miro mi reloj. La Señora Beatrice Eaton viene todos los días a la oficina para después salir a comer con su esposo. Caminamos los tres en dirección a mi lugar y nos encontramos a los hombres con Alice, platicando.

Mi amiga se sonroja y se pone tan nerviosa al ver al Sr. Cullen que toma una carpeta y se le resbala de las manos. Mientras Edward enarca una ceja al encontrar a todos ahí.

Mi furia se disipa completamente y se convierte en ternura al ver a los dos hermanos darse un fraternal abrazo. Es en esos segundos que me permito observar mejor a Edward Cullen. Es alto, mide aproximadamente 1. 75 mt. Delgado, aunque es obvio que hace ejercicio y su cabello es castaño oscuro. Es verdaderamente guapo.

—Le muestro su oficina, señor Cullen Junior. —Señalo la oficina. Me sonrojo confundida cuando este me mira con horror mientras que Emmett lanza una fuerte carcajada, tan fuerte que se dobla de la risa. Por un momento pienso en decirle que baje la voz, el señor Eleazar podría escucharnos, su oficina no está demasiado lejos, pero quizás a él por ser hijo del dueño, no le dirá nada.

—¿Quién le ha dicho que me llame así? —De nuevo tengo la atención de todo el mundo puesta en mí.

—El s-señor Denali —balbuceo.

—Te voy a pedir un favor, aunque más bien será una orden. —Me mira fijamente—. No me vuelvas a decir así, dime Edward, solamente Edward.

—Está bien, señor. —Asiento y Emmett rueda los ojos.

—Edward, Bella —insiste Emmett—. Únicamente Edward. Así como a mí me dices Emmett.

—Está bien, señores. —Me doy la vuelta con una extraña sonrisita burlona que ellos no ven y camino hacia la oficina que será de Edward. ¿Qué hago yo riéndome con mis jefes? Me siento extraña, y por un momento me preocupa que eso genere que me miren más.

Camino en dirección a la oficina que está a un lado de la de Emmett y las cuales se encuentran conectadas. Sorprendida me doy cuenta de que ya ha sido limpiada, quizás su padre o Alice lo ordenaron.

—Bienvenido, señor Cullen Junior. —Me sonrojo cuando vuelve a mirarme con reproche—. Edward.

—¿Y ahora qué? —me pregunta y logro ver la confusión en su mirada.

—¿Su padre no le explicó nada? —le pregunto con ternura y él sacude la cabeza, negando.

—Dentro de un rato le traeré los documentos de ventas, debe revisarlos y firmarlos antes de la hora de la comida —explico y él asiente—. Se repite la misma dinámica antes de la hora de salida.

—¿De qué se…nos encargamos en específico?

—De cómo se manejan las ventas de todas las tiendas y de verificar si hace falta empleados o algún incentivo en alguna de las sucursales.

—¿A qué te dedicas Bella? —preguntó interesado.

No, no me preguntes lo que hago.

—Discúlpeme señor… Edward —me disculpo—, debo regresar a mi puesto de trabajo o los documentos no estarán listos.

—Está bien. —Asintió, pero antes de que saliera me detuvo—. Solo dime a qué te dedicas, Isabella.

—Soy estudiante de leyes y secretaria en esta empresa. —En ese momento salgo de la oficina sin mirar atrás. Le sonrío a Alice, quien me mira fijamente y después me pongo a mis labores.

—¿Es guapo, cierto? —pregunta después de unos minutos de silencio.

—¿Quién? —pregunto haciéndome la tonta, obviamente sé de quién me está hablando.

—Nadie, Bella. —Sonríe con picardía—. Continuemos trabajando.

Pasan las horas y veo el reloj, falta una hora para la salida a comer, así que imprimo los informes de ventas y se los llevo a Emmett.

—¿Puedo pasar? —anuncio tocando la puerta, él asiente sin mirarme—. Te traje los informes de ventas, Edward necesita que alguien le explique…

—Yo no puedo explicarle, Bella. —Me interrumpe sin mirarme, continúa observando la pantalla del ordenador—. Tengo demasiado trabajo, explícale tú.

—Con todo respeto, Edward necesita de tu apoyo. —En ese momento me mira y yo agacho la mirada—. Disculpe.

—De acuerdo, le voy a explicar. —Toma los documentos—. Pero a cambio, tú, Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo vamos a ir a comer.

—¿Pretendes que me despidan? —Enarca una ceja y vuelvo a sonrojarme evitando su mirada—. Disculpe.

—Deja el estúpido _disculpe_ —replica con voz dura y siento cómo el calor vuelve a recorrer mi cara—. Vamos a ir, si lo quieres tomar como una orden, adelante.

—Está bien, señor. —Me doy la vuelta y salgo hacia mi lugar, pero no logro llegar cuando alguien me toma de la mano y me lleva corriendo hacia el baño de mujeres, nos encerramos y ahí veo a una muy emocionada Alice.

—¿Qué te sucede? —pregunto confundida, hoy ese es mi estado permanente, la confusión.

—Jasper me regaló un chocolate. —Ríe emocionada y yo rio con ella—. Solamente somos amigos, pero fue muy tierno.

—Amigos, ajá. —Sonrío con ironía mientras ella me mira fijamente—. No voy a decir lo que todo el mundo dice.

—¿Qué es lo que todo el mundo dice y que tú también crees? —pregunta con seriedad. Vaya, nunca había visto a Alice pasar del enfado a la alegría en tan poco tiempo.

—¡Yo no lo creo! —Levanto las manos en posición defensiva.

—¿Tú piensas que te voy a creer? Si lo dices, es porque lo crees. — _Touche_.

—Dime tú, ¿Jasper y tú tienen algo? —pregunto firmemente.

—Solamente somos amigos —replica, aunque noto cómo sus mejillas la delatan al tornarse de color escarlata.

—Está bien. —Ella enarca una ceja—. No me pondré a juzgarte o criticarte, me da gusto que Jasper te haya regalado un chocolate, cuando estés lista para decirme la verdad, estaré encantada de escucharte.

—Acabas de darme por mi lado —masculla cuando paso por su lado y abro la puerta. En ese momento me encuentro a Edward.

—Oh, hola. Te estaba buscando. —Me sonríe y me tiende lo que tiene entre sus manos—. Quería regalarte un chocolate en agradecimiento por la ayuda.

Mis mejillas se tornan rojas ante su acción, no sé cómo reaccionar. Nunca me había sucedido esto. ¿Qué es lo que se supone que debo decir? Lo único de lo que soy capaz es de sonreír y agachar la cabeza.

—Por cierto, me dijo Emmett el trato que hizo contigo. —¿Acaso mis mejillas se pueden poner más rojas?—. No te preocupes, mi padre nos ha reunido para comer, aun así, te agradezco intercedieras por mí—. Dicho esto, se da la vuelta y se va. Yo no hago más que mirar el dulce que permanece en mis manos.

Sacudo la cabeza y borro la sonrisa de mis labios, me estoy haciendo ideas tontas en la cabeza. En silencio me repito cual es mi lugar en la empresa y en Vancouver. _Ya hice demasiadas estupideces._

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Alice sobresaltándome—. Es muy guapo, ¿verdad?

—No sé de qué hablas, Alice —mascullo haciéndome la tonta y colocándome en mi lugar.

—Te voy a decir algo. —Sonríe colocándose frente a mí—. Sea lo que sea que te pasa en la vida, tienes derecho a sentir o mínimo a ver.

—Te repito que ignoro de qué me hablas y te pido que me dejes trabajar —replico sin mirarla. No, no puedo permitirme ver ni sentir. Solo debo trabajar. _Si Charlie se entera de otra estupidez mía…es capaz de lo peor,_ me digo en silencio y trago el nudo que se ha hecho en mi garganta.

Durante la tarde me encuentro más seria y distraída mientras pienso cómo voy a sacar a flote los gastos.

 _Yo no sé cómo le harás, Isabella, pero tu sueldo debe llegar intacto a mí._ Las palabras de Charlie hacen eco en mi cabeza. _Eso te enseñará a pensar antes de actuar._

Vuelvo a mí cuando siento a alguien tocar mi hombro.

—No… sí. —Edward Cullen me mira sorprendido y yo me regaño en silencio. _Seguramente piensa que estoy loca_ —. Lo siento, señor.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, señor. Solamente estaba distraída. —Miro los papeles que se encuentran en sus manos—. ¿Ya han firmado los documentos?

—Sí, aquí están. —Sin darme cuenta lo miro fijamente. No sé si es imaginación mía pero lo noto desubicado, como si no supiera qué hacer.

—¿Me permites preguntarte si estás bien, Edward? —Me mira fijamente sin responder, para después darse la vuelta y salir hacia los elevadores.

Me encojo de hombros y tomo mis cosas junto con los papeles. Pasaré a dejárselos al señor Eleazar para después irme, debo llegar a las damas de compañía, ojalá allí mi tarde mejore.

.

.

No puede ser, quiero gritar, pero no puedo. Cierro los ojos mientras que miro fijamente a Madame Vicky. Me informa que hoy tuvo que cerrar _Lunar Eclipse_ porque a un tipo se le pasaron las copas y se sobrepasó con Rosalie, puedo ver a mi amiga pero hoy no hay trabajo. Asiento y paso a ver a Rosalie, quien al verme corre a abrasarme mientras no deja de llorar.

—¿Qué sucedió? —le pregunto mientras me siento con ella.

—El idiota me golpeó —solloza—. Estaba borracho y el genio se dio cuenta de que era rubia…me asusté mucho.

—Ven acá. —La atraigo hacia mis brazos y le permito desahogarse. Entiendo lo que le sucedió aunque en lo más profundo de mi mente, me doy de golpes contra la pared, pensando en cómo hacer para solucionar mis problemas económicos.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente mía.**

 _ **Capítulo beteado por Manue0120, Betas FFAD; www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction.**_

 _ **LEER NOTA AL FINAL DEL FIC. DISFUTEN**_

 _ **MI PERDICION**_

 **Capítulo 3.**

Sonrío sin darme cuenta cuando veo a Edward entrar. Lo primero que hace es caminar hacia mí, saludarme y sonreír. Tiene una linda sonrisa.

—¿Qué tenemos el día de hoy? —pregunta sin perder la sonrisa.

—Papeles, papeles… Oh, ¡mira lo que tengo aquí! Más papeles por revisar.

—No me digas, todos esos papeles tienen…

—Números, números y más números por revisar. —Él rio—. Deberías alegrarte, al negocio de tu padre le va muy bien.

—A ti te alegra porque…

—Porque aprecio a la familia Cullen. —Lo miro con interés—. No entiendo por qué no te alegras, es el negocio familiar.

—Me pondré a trabajar. —Me corta con una sonrisa tensa, luego se despide y se marcha a su oficina.

Mi día se arruina cuando mi teléfono celular suena y veo la palabra _Charlie_ en el identificador de llamadas. Sé que puedo cortar la llamada, pero eso solo me ocasionará mayores problemas. Respiro y le doy a aceptar.

—Hola, Char…papá —saludo—, ¿cómo estás?

—Solo llamaba para preguntar cuándo depositarás tu cheque —responde cortante.

—He tenido mucho trabajo.

—No me interesan tus estúpidas excusas, si ese cheque no está depositado hoy, comenzaré a buscar otra ciudad donde irme a vivir.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! —grito en silencio—. Apenas hoy pagan.

—Tú no puedes decirme qué puedo o no puedo hacer. —Se ríe, una risa ronca debido a lo mucho que fuma—. Lo hubieras pensado antes de hacer tus estupideces. Yo confiaba en ti.

No me permite darle una réplica a sus palabras, pues cuelga sin despedirse. Quiero llorar, pero sé que no puedo hacerlo. Debo pensar, buscar una solución.

Sin detenerme a medir las consecuencias de mis actos camino hacia la oficina de Edward, toco dos veces y entro.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —me pregunta apenas me ve.

—¿Podrías hacerme un favor? —le pido—. Es un poco urgente y…confío en ti.

—Si está dentro de mis posibilidades, adelante. Lo haré.

—Necesito enviarle mi sueldo a mi padre, ellos viven de ese dinero, pero salgo muy tarde para llegar al banco y enviárselo.

—No entiendo. Supongo que tus padres deberán esperar al sábado, no falta tanto. —Sonríe—. Dos días únicamente.

—A mis padres les urge —explico intentando no rodar mis ojos. No me gusta dar tantas explicaciones—. El favor que deseo pedirte es que hagas una transferencia a la cuenta de mi padre y yo te doy el dinero en efectivo.

—E-Está bien —acepta—, supongo que no hay problema. Aunque insisto en que dos días no serían tanto.

—Mis padres ya son bastante grandes —miento—. Solo viven de esto.

—De acuerdo. —Le doy los datos de la cuenta de mi padre y le entrego el cheque, donde he juntado el dinero de mi sueldo y buena parte del dinero de las damas de compañías—. ¿Esa no es la cantidad completa que te paga la empresa?

—Sí. —En ese momento me doy cuenta de mi gran error—. Discúlpame Edward, pero ni a mi familia ni a mí nos gusta dar explicaciones de ese tipo.

—Está bien. —Asiente—. En ese caso, dile a tu familia que no te ponga en situaciones de este tipo. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo demasiados papeles por revisar.

Asiento en silencio, dejando el dinero sobre su escritorio. Me doy la vuelta y regreso a mi lugar de trabajo. Tengo demasiadas ganas de llorar, no me gusta que me regañen y menos que Edward se enoje conmigo, y todo por culpa de Charlie. Sin embargo, mi padre me tiene atada de manos y mientras que él está descansando en su casa, yo debo trabajar por todos.

El resto de la tarde Edward se muestra distante y yo me siento triste. Aunque después me molesto cuando manda a llamar a Alice para que le ayude con algunos problemas que no entiende. Eso es demasiado exagerado e infantil.

Al final del día quien se muestra distante soy yo. He recibido un mensaje de Madame Vicky donde me informa que me ha conseguido un muy buen cliente. Por fin. Llego a las damas de compañía y me doy un rápido baño, mientras por segundos pienso en la confianza que en menos de una semana le he tomado a Edward Cullen. Es una persona muy educada además de atenta, aunque también es muy perspicaz, me da mucha risa cuando nota detalles que para los demás pasa desapercibido. Es muy juguetón, le encanta jugarle bromas a Emmett, el cual es igual de despistado que yo para algunas cosas. Con todo el departamento ha hecho una camaradería increíble.

Después de colocarme un aceite de rosas por toda la piel, me seco el cabello para después alaciármelo. Mientras pienso en qué ponerme entra Madame Vicky a mi habitación.

—Alístate, hoy saldrás con un cliente. —Sonreímos, pues para ambas es una excelente paga—. Únicamente dijo que el evento de hoy es en un lugar abierto.

Asiento. Ella se retira y yo opto por un vestido verde cortesía de _Lunar Eclipse,_ el cual obviamente se le cobraba al cliente. El vestido era cruzado en el busto hasta llegar a mi nuca, un pequeño cinturón de pedrería y en el muslo tenía una provocativa abertura. Dejé mi cabello suelto y me coloqué unos pequeños pendientes, mi maquillaje fue muy sencillo. Terminé con unos tacones plateados.

Me miré en el espejo e intenté sonreír. En mi cabeza retumbaba aquella frase que dice " _a todo se acostumbran las personas, excepto a no comer"._ Vestirme así era uno de los pequeños lujos que me podía dar, aunque esta no fuera yo. Mentiría si dijera que no me gustaba darme este tipo de lujos, que los hombres me trataran bien, aunque también temía a la larga las repercusiones. Sí, creía en el Karma.

Escuché que tocaron a la puerta y suspiré. Segundos después entró Sam, el cliente había llegado. Sonreí y salí a su encuentro. Encontré a un agradable hombre rubio, se veía de aproximadamente 50 años, quizás mayor, aunque bastante bien conservado.

—Mucho gusto, señorita. —Él besa mi mano con galantería, yo únicamente sonrío—. Te haré pasar la mejor noche de tu vida.

Coloca su brazo para que yo lo tome por el codo y emprendemos la marcha hacia su auto. Cuando pasamos junto a Madame Vicky, esta sonríe y, sin que mi acompañante se lo note, me guiña un ojo. Salimos a la calle y ahí nos espera una hermosa limosina blanca con chofer, quien nos abre la puerta.

Mi acompañante me permite subir primero y yo me muevo sobre los suaves asientos para permitirle situarse a mi lado.

—Mi nombre es James y esta noche tu nombre será Karina —me indica mientras que la limosina se pone en movimiento. Asiento y sonrío, conozco las reglas del juego. No puedo preguntarle su nombre, ni siquiera sé es real.

James juega en silencio con la tela de la abertura de mi vestido, rozando ocasionalmente mi muslo. Lo miro a los ojos y veo sus pupilas oscurecerse mientras poco a poco va abriendo la abertura de mi vestido.

Su mano sigue subiendo por mi pierna hasta llegar a mi centro palpitante que no puede evitar humedecerse ante sus caricias. Jadeé en voz alta cuando sentí su mano detenerse en mi entrada. Luego muy lentamente, casi demasiado despacio, inserta un dedo dentro de mí; por mi parte me arqueo sobre el asiento de la limosina.

James continuó moviendo su dedo dentro de mí deliberadamente, sin tocar mi clítoris. En ese momento sonó un teléfono celular y detuvo sus movimientos sobre mi cuerpo. Cortó directamente la llamada más no volvió a tocarme.

Debía permanecer en silencio, sin hacer preguntas personales, únicamente debo hablar cuando _el cliente_ así lo pida o me pregunte algo.

Miro por la ventana, circulamos por la carretera en dirección a las afueras de la ciudad. Se supone que Sam debe venir en un coche detrás de nosotros. Es su deber que yo me encuentre sana y salva. Otra de las cosas que tengo prohibidas es preguntar a dónde vamos, por el mismo motivo Sam debe seguirnos.

—Vamos a una degustación de vinos —me informa James sin mirarme, su mirada parece perdida en algún punto del paisaje—. Solo asistimos para hacer acto de presencia, tengo planes muy excitantes para ti esta noche.

Llegamos hasta una hermosa casa con un jardín ostentoso. Se asemeja a una casa de campo. Consta de dos niveles con extravagantes ventanas.

Salimos de la limosina y me sitúo a su lado, James me toma por la cintura y me guía por una suave alfombra roja, la cual se encuentra delimitada por antorchas que iluminan el sendero. Miro asombrada la elegancia y los detalles de la mansión, pero me tenso cuando veo a un fotógrafo, situación que James nota.

—No fotografías —mascullo apenada—. No son parte del trato. Además, no le conviene ni a usted ni a mí.

—Cuando me hablaron de _Lunar Eclipse_ nunca me dijeron que existían reglas —replica molesto—, al menos no tantas.

—Esto es en beneficio de ambos. —Intento sonreír con tal de apaciguarlo, y al parecer lo logro ya que siento cómo se relaja un poco.

Me ubico detrás del fotógrafo mientras James posa para las fotos. Debo admitir que es un hombre guapo, corpulento y con una elegancia innata, ignoro la edad que tendrá pero se ve bien conservado. Mientras permanezco ahí de pie me pregunto quién le habrá recomendado las damas de compañía, me extraña puesto que los clientes suelen ser bastante discretos. Cuando las fotografías terminan sonrío y regreso a su lado, por desgracia no puedo evitar la fotografía que nos toman de espaldas. Solo espero que nadie me reconozca por la complexión de mi cuerpo.

Me doy cuenta de que James es una persona importante, en cuanto entramos se nos acerca una pareja y lo saluda con familiaridad, pero también con mucho respeto y seriedad; él me presenta como una amiga y ellos no indagan.

Nos lleva más de media hora llegar a sentarnos en nuestra mesa.

Los meseros nos sirven copas de vino tinto junto con unos pequeños bocadillos de queso azul y jamón serrano, lo que provoca una extraña pero agradable sensación en mi boca. No pude evitar soñar que yo era una lujosa mujer de alta sociedad y estaba acostumbrada a disfrutar este tipo de placeres. Lástima que todo era un sueño y esto era solo una antesala de mi verdadero trabajo.

Por unos segundos Edward Cullen se coló en mis pensamientos, seguramente él estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, era elegante, guapo y rico. Sin embargo, si me detenía unos segundos, él no parecía feliz en la empresa, a veces me daba la impresión de que la joyería y las finanzas no eran su tema favorito.

Mientras que James habla con las personas me repito una y otra vez la frase _"no debo escuchar, no debo escuchar",_ pero se vuelve imposible que no corra un sudor frío por mi nuca cuando escucho que James es un importante joyero.

 _James es joyero y Cullen &Denali es una empresa de joyería internacional._

—¿Te encuentras bien? —me susurra, pero sé que lo hace por cortesía, no porque en verdad le importe.

—Sí, gracias. —Le doy una media sonrisa—. Solo es un poco de frío.

Todos, incluido James, sonríen y continúan en su conversación, mientras yo ruego porque no aparezca por aquí Carlisle o el señor Denali.

Por un momento considero la opción de preguntarle a James si conoce la empresa para la que trabajo, pero después elimino esa idea de mi cabeza; eso sería darle pistas de mi vida, y no puedo arriesgarme de esa manera.

Pasados unos minutos nos sirvieron de cenar una deliciosa pasta a la bolognesa acompañada de mariscos, y para tomar vino blanco. Debo aceptar que el vino ya me tenía un poco fastidiada, no estoy acostumbrada a beber tanto y mañana debía trabajar.

—Me gustaría saber a qué te dedicas, Karina —comentó James. Por un momento olvidé que él me había bautizado con ese nombre.

—Me dedico a lo que tú desees —respondí con una sonrisa, pero pude observar algo extraño en su mirada, algo que no entendí y por un momento me dio miedo.

—Terminando la cena nos retiramos —aseveró y asentí.

Una orquesta tocaba amenizando la cena, por lo que me encontraba ensimismada observando a la gente bailar las piezas que tocaban mientras James continuaba hablando con sus socios.

A pesar de que él me trataba bien, había algo que no me gustaba en su mirada, me ponía nerviosa. Me extrañó un poco que durante la velada no me tocara. En algún momento, cuando regresé del tocador, me dio la impresión de que se cuidaba de alguien o de algo. Tampoco era que me fascinara que los hombres con los que salía me estuvieran toqueteando y menos en público, pero digamos que te acostumbras a ciertas acciones. Después de tantos años, era inevitable que no lo hiciera.

Alrededor de la media noche me informó que nos retirábamos, así que comenzó a despedirse de todo mundo para después situarse detrás de mí y abrazarme mientras esperábamos el coche; aparentábamos ser una pareja cariñosa. Sin que lo esperara me tomó el lóbulo de la oreja entre los labios para después bajar hacia mi cuello y morderlo, se me estaba haciendo muy difícil no gemir, después de todo era una chica a la cual le gustaban las caricias.

La limosina llega hasta nosotros y, al subirnos en ella, James le pide al chofer que arranque, al parecer este sabe a dónde debe llevarnos. Mientras el chofer conduce James vuelve a y yo lo permito, aunque de nueva cuenta no llego a la cúspide ya que llegamos a nuestro destino.

Miro por la ventana y nos encontrábamos en el pinacle Hotel Vancouver, uno de los hoteles más caros de la ciudad y con las mejores vistas.

—¿Qué tienes en mente para esta noche? —le pregunté mordiéndome el labio inferior, inmediatamente sus ojos se oscurecieron y me sonrió, su mano acariciando la abertura de mi vestido.

—Harás lo que sea que quiera que hagas esta noche, ¿entendido? —Simplemente asentí con la cabeza, satisfecha de como él estaba jugando—. Muy bien. Espero que te comportes y hagas exactamente lo que te digo o tendré que castigarte.

Entramos y nos dirigimos directamente a uno de los ascensores, dirigiéndonos hasta una suite preciosa. Era de esas habitaciones en las que sueñas con pasar un fin de semana. Las paredes y el techo eran de color blanco, contrastando con el piso de madera. La cama estaba cubierta con un suave cobertor beige con decorados verdes. Una suave cortinilla separaba la cama de una pequeña sala para después dar paso a una terraza con vista al mar.

James se sentó en la pequeña sala y con el dedo me pidió que me acercara. Estaba a punto de sentarme junto a él cuando me jaló y me ubicó en sus piernas de espaldas a él. Bajó el cierre de mi vestido y lo arrojó al piso, dejándome vestida en una pequeña tanguita color verde. Después me empujó suavemente para que callera de rodillas.

—Pon las manos hacia atrás. —Cuando intenté girar la cabeza, tiró de mi cabello—. No dije que voltearas.

Coloqué mis manos sobre mi espalda y con su corbata amarró mis manos. Durante algunos minutos escucho su ropa caer al piso y luego se arrodilla detrás de mí, sus manos viajaban de mi culo a mi cadera, pasando por mis pechos; cuando bajó sus manos a mi trasero, dio unas cuantas nalgadas, por lo que no pude evitar gemir. Sentí mi trasero picar y la humedad acumularse entre mis piernas.

James se detuvo unos segundos, luego dejó caer frente a mí el empaque de un preservativo.

Sin previo aviso entró en mí con un empuje rápido y profundo que golpeó lugares dentro de mí que me hicieron llorar de placer. Mantuvo un ritmo rápido, el cual logró hacerme gimotear y jadear; a James pareció gustarle el sonido, porque cada vez que se movía dentro de mí, lo hacía más duro y más rápido. Pude sentir ese nudo en mi estómago creciendo rápidamente.

Mi liberación provocó la suya y rápidamente me siguió mientras gritaba de placer. Al menos yo no era la única que gritaba y gemía ruidosamente.

Segundos después James se levantó y se vistió, indicándome que hiciera lo mismo. Mentiría si dijera que no me gustaba lo rudo. Pasé al baño e hice mis necesidades físicas para después colocarme el vestido.

Cuando salí a la recámara, lo encontré listo para irnos. Me guio de nuevo al coche y durante el trayecto no me tocó ni intento nada.

Al llegar a Lunar Eclipse saca dos sobres de su bolsillo y me los entrega.

—Me gustaría volver a verla, _madame_ —dice mientras meto los dos sobres en mi pequeño bolso. Uno es el pago para Madame Vicky y el otro es el mío.

—Ya sabe dónde encontrarme. —Sonrío e intento salir pero él no me lo permite.

—Me gustaría saber su nombre.

—Karina —respondo haciendo uso del nombre que él me dio, pero noto que lo molesta. No espero más y salgo del coche con una falsa sonrisa.

Camino hacia la puerta de _Lunar Eclipse_ sin mirar atrás. Segundos después Sam se me une.

—Ese hombre era muy raro —le comento sin mayor explicación—. Espero no tener que volver a salir con él.

Cuando llego frente a Madame Vicky le sonrío y le entrego uno de los sobres, pero me sorprendo al ver que no me corresponde la sonrisa, únicamente toma el sobre y me hace un gesto con la cabeza para que me vaya.

Me encojo de hombros y camino en dirección a mi habitación, necesito darme un baño. Pero me sobresalto al abrir la puerta y encontrarme ahí a Rosalie.

—Me asustaste. —Ella me mira fijamente—. ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿No deberías estar trabajando?

—Olvidaste apagar tu teléfono personal. —Me lo tiende—. Lleva media hora sin dejar de sonar, hace 5 minutos dejaron un mensaje en el buzón de voz.

—Gracias. —Asiento y lo tomo, ella no deja de mirarme.

Suspiro y abro mi buzón de voz, y la única palabra que escucho del otro lado de la línea acompañado de un sollozo lastimero me rompe el corazón.

 _¡Mami!_

* * *

 **!ADIOS! !ME RETIRO!**

Les cuento, soy universitaria, estudio el ultimo año de la carrera de Arquitectura y estoy iniciando mi tesis, esta me absorbe a niveles estratosfericos. Con toda la tristeza y dolor de mi corazón, quizas de nada sirva que les diga que lo pense mucho para tomar esta decisión, me gusta leer y escribir pero debo poner en pausa una historia y por desgracia, pondré en pausa MI PERDICIÓN. Debo dar prioridad a una cosa, y en este caso es mi carrera y mi salud porque con mucho trabajo estoy durmiendo unas horas. Quizás el paso siguiente sea poner en pausa definitiva PRINCESA pero aun no tengo el valor, el coraje o la madurez para dar ese paso. Se que algunas se enojaran y es entendible pero recuerden que este es un HOBBY, mi carrera es para toda la vida.

Hasta este momento tengo tomada la descision de que PRINCESA llegara hasta el final de su primera temporada, dejando en pausa las otras dos.

Gracias.


End file.
